


Baby (第一步)

by annie1017



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie1017/pseuds/annie1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is evil, Zitao is extra evil and Sehun just wants Kris hyung to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby (第一步)

I.

Sometimes, Sehun wishes Park Chanyeol didn't exist. Or, well, that Chanyeol would be a few centimeters shorter because then, it would be he, Sehun, who gets to stand next to Kris hyung.

"This line-up is stupid," Lu Han complains, throwing himself into a nearby folding chair. "If Jongin and I are supposed to be in the middle and the same height, I'm going to have to wear huge insoles."

Kris rolls his eyes. "Suck it up," he hisses.

"They hurt!" Lu Han retorts, rounding on the leader. "You never have to wear insoles because you're a goddamn giant but they're such a bitch to dance in."

Sehun wonders if insoles can help him switch spots with Chanyeol because then, he can stand next to his favorite Kris hyung.

 

 

II.

It is Joonmyun who comes up with the team cheer. "Circle up, hands in, and we say 'saranghaja,' okay?"

The members only show mild interest.

"We'll try it," Kyungsoo sighs, struggling to his feet. He pulls Jongin up from the floor, and drags back Yixing, who was been standing with Lu Han in front of the revolving fan in the corner of the practice room with the ugly cloud wallpaper.

"So, circle?" Kris says, uncertainly.

At once, Sehun bounds to his feet, because there is no way in hell that he is letting Park Chanyeol get the spot next to Kris hyung in the huddle as well as the line up.

"I'm ready," he says, bumping Jongdae determinately out of his way and sticking his hand in the circle.

Kris turns and smiles, resting his hand softly on top of Sehun's. As the rest of the members' hands pile on, Sehun can only think of how warm and soft Kris' palm is on top of his and how a simple smile from Kris hyung can light up his world.

 

 

III.

Zitao is the first to catch on.

"You like Duizhang, don't you?" he asks one day. They are gathered in front of the mirror in the men's bathroom. Tao is taking selcas, and Sehun is fixing his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Sehun replies, narrowing his eyes at Tao's reflection.

"You look like you want to kill Chanyeol every time he gets too close to Duizhang," Tao explains. "And Jongin told me that you talk about Kris all the time."

Sehun sighs, but can’t think of any way to deny it. Instead, he plots 101 ways to murder Kim Jongin.

 

 

IV.

When they buy groceries for the dorm, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, and Jongin always carry it up from the managers’ cars. For once, Sehun wants to help, because he wants Kris to see him as useful, as manly, instead of just the kid maknae.

“What are you doing?” Kris asks when he sees that Sehun has followed them down to the car.

Sehun blinks in confusion. “I want to help.”

For a moment, Kris stares; all the members stare, amazed that lazy Sehun actually wants to help.

Then, Kris actually starts to laugh, and Sehun kind of wants to dig a hole to hide in for the rest of his life. Instead, he escapes back up to the room he shares with Joonmyun and locks himself inside.

Ten minutes later, Tao pounds on the door. Sehun stops moving around on his bed, as if stillness can somehow make the other maknae go away.

“I know you’re in there, Sehun,” Tao calls.

He is joined a moment later by Jongin, who adds to the pounding. “Yah, Oh Sehun, we’re trying to help you here.”

With a groan, Sehun drags himself to his feet and lets Jongin and Tao into the room. “What do you two want?” he asks crossly.

Jongin gives him an evil smirk. “We are going to get Kris hyung to notice you.”

 

 

V.

It is Zitao who comes up with The Plan.

“Being manly and being sexy is pretty much synonymous,” he says, voice lowered as they huddle in the back seat of the van on the way to dance practice.

Sehun blinks in confusion.

“Use that S line,” Jongin adds encouragingly.

Taking his hyung’s advice to heart, Sehun grabs a spot in front of Kris in the practice room. The new choreography they are learning has a good number of body rolls and hip thrusts, and Sehun keeps his gaze locked to the mirror, locked on Kris. Their eyes meet a few times, and Sehun struggles to keep dancing. Use that S Line, Sehun repeats in his head.

When Sehun looks back up, Kris is no longer behind him.

Later that night, Sehun jumps Jongin on his way to the bathroom. “It didn’t work,” he hisses, wanting nothing more than to strangle the boy. “Hyung won’t even look at me now!”

Jongin only smirks. “Tao and I have it all under control, Sehun ah.”

 

 

VI.

Sehun did not think that “under control” would be so painful. Kris is jumpy every time he gets near, will not meet his eyes, or stand within two feet of him after the S line fiasco. Every time Kris shies away from him, Sehun feels another piece of his heart breaking.

“So, I think I hate you two,” he tells Jongin and Zitao conversationally as they are waiting for dance class to resume one afternoon.

Jongin rolls his eyes, flipping sweaty bangs out of his face.

At that moment, the door to the practice room opens and Kris trudges in, carrying an armful of cold water bottles that he sets by the speakers.

At once, Zitao gets an evil glint in his eyes, and Sehun gulps.

“No, I don’t think - ”

“Duizhang, you’re the best,” Tao coos, charging at Kris.

Jongin latches an arm around Sehun and pulls, crushing Sehun between his body and Kris’ in a bear hug. Sehun flails, trying to escape, but Tao also has an arm clamped around his shoulder. Instead, he resorts to staring at Kris’ impressive jawline and tries not to breathe or drool on his favorite hyung. At once, Kris’s body stiffens.

“Uh, no problem!” he says, practically scrambling out of the maknaes’ grasps. He glances around for a moment, looking everywhere but at Sehun, before he bolts out of the door.

Sehun’s heart thumps sadly.

 

 

VII.

In order to spare himself from further embarrassment, Sehun avoids Kris like the plague. Sometimes, he thinks Kris notices the distance, but the elder never asks so Sehun never answers.

Sehun has always been, for as long as he can remember, a night person. He likes to stay up late and browse the internet and is usually the last person asleep in the dorm. Therefore, when he goes to the kitchen for a snack at two in the morning, Sehun does not expect somebody else to already be at the kitchen table with a steaming bowl of ramyun. He is especially shocked to see that somebody is Kris.

“Still up?” Kris asks, seeing Sehun edge into the room.

Sehun only nods before pulling milk from the fridge and cereal from the pantry. For a moment, he considers taking it back to his room, but decides that no, that would make Joonmyun hyung very very angry. Instead, he slides into a seat across Kris and tries not to look up.

“Is something wrong?” Kris asks, breaking the awkward silence.

Sehun shrugs through a mouthful of cocoa puffs.

“Sehun ah, have you been avoiding me?”

Ah, so Kris had noticed.

Again, Sehun shrugs. “Hyung doesn’t seem to like me that much,” he mumbles into his bowl. “I just didn’t want to get in hyung’s way.”

There is the sound of Kris choking on noodles, and Sehun’s head snaps up, worried. Kris’ eyes water for a moment as he splutters before replying, “I don’t - I don’t not like you.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun says, wishing he was anywhere but here, having this embarrassing conversation. “I don’t mind.” He chugs down the last of his milk and gets up, wanting nothing more than to be back in his bed, hiding under his navy comforter.

“Sehun.” Kris’s voice is steady as he reaches out and grabs Sehun’s slender wrist, keeping him from escaping out of the door. “Sehun ah, it’s not that I don’t like you. Sometimes, I avoid you because I like you too much.”

“What?” Sehun’s eyes widen in surprise.

Kris gulps visibly. “Sometimes, when you get too close...” he trails off and licks his lips nervously before starting again. “When we were dancing and ...”

“Kris hyung?”

Finally, Kris sighs, running a hand tirely through his hair. “Stop avoiding me,” he says shortly, pulling Sehun into his arms. “I like you, so stop avoiding me.”

Maybe, Sehun thinks, Jongin and Zitao’s plan has worked after all. As he closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Kris’ aftershave, Sehun can’t help but feel a little lightheaded.

“Hyung noticed me?” he mumbles into Kris’ cotton shirt.

Kris lets out a low chuckle before leaning down and softly pressing his lips against Sehun’s. Although the kiss is brief, Sehun feels it all the way down to his toes.

“I’ve always noticed you,” Kris answers, pulling Sehun close again. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> senpai noticed you sehunnie
> 
> crossposted on LJ a while ago


End file.
